Nanoparticle-containing resins have been used as coatings and as the impregnating resin of fibrous composites. Generally, the addition of nanoparticles provides improved strength-to-weight ratios compared to the pure resins. These materials have been used in a wide variety of applications including coatings for vehicles (e.g., marine gel coats) and wind turbine blades, and composite structures used in e.g., sporting goods, wind turbine blades, and vehicle fabrication.